warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bluestar
Concerns well i think they should edit on the book apperances because she is in Bluestars Prophecy some one should fix it because i dont know haw and dont frget she appears in nightwhispers and sign of the moon too (i think) In into the wild on page... 44 it says "How long will Blusetar sit with him?" Someone add that into trivia please don't know how to do it thx Current *None of her ceremonies are listed. Done! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 13:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Old *Preferably more detail for her StarClan appearances *Eclipse and Long Shadows could use some expansion, especially Eclipse Expanded Eclipse, but she only appeared once in Long Shadows. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 23:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) *Forest of Secrets and Rising Storm could be expanded. Might expand both of them a bit more soon. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 21:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *Her description needs some serious citing help. Clean up? I know it's probably an idiotic question... but clean up? Isn't that a bit vague? I'd be more than happy to help, if I knew what specifically I was cleaning up. Jmiles Back, and better than ever! 05:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I think it probably means just to work on the history of the article, but I really don't know. I'm going to remove it, since it's not doing any good up there. 19:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Wouldnt Firestar be Bluestars sucsessor, not Redtail? just asking here if it would be a good idea to change it change it or not Stormstar 2015 04:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) No. Redtail succeeded Bluestar (Bluefur) as deputy of ThunderClan. Firestar (Fireheart) succeeded Tigerstar, then Tigerclaw. Oh Yeah, thanks XD Stormstar 2015 16:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Deputy image. Is it my PC or is her deputy image a little purple?Mossstar101 12:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I guess it is, but I think it's just supposed to be blue, since that is the color of her fur. --Icefeather 22:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Bluestar was mate to Oakheart and had three kits. Stonefur Mistystar and Mosskit. Is Mosskit a male or female? And how did he/she die?? Mapleleaf.She died In Bluestar's Prophecy.It happened when Bluestar Bluefur was giving Stonefur Stonekit,Mistystar Mistykit.and Mosskit to Oakheart.She had to give them up because she couldn't let Thistleclaw become the deputy of Sunstar.Because after he died 'Thistlestar' would probably kill the whole clan by leading them into unnesscary bloodshed.So Bluestar Bluefur faked that her kits got stolen by a fox and later became deputy and eventually became leader and chose Redtail to become deputy after Thistleclaw and a few others died in 'so many familiar faces gone'.Oh'and P.S. Mosskit is a girl I'm 99.9% sure.Silverstar Leader of Tigerclan. Um...coloring? On her kit pixel its blue-gray, app. blue-gray, warrior is blue, deputy is pinkish, and leader is blue-gray. Someone should fix warrior and deputy.... Zorth/BrighttalonWhere‘s my PJ‘s?!?!? 03:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Wait...Charart graded her gold???? ''Her charart is slightly messed up, like I said. Zorth/BrighttalonWhere‘s my PJ‘s?!?!? 03:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Her warrior image was nominated for tweak week. Her deputy is looks fine, even if it doesn't match. And they get a gold charat grade if they have all their chararts, not the quality or consistency of them. --Gοlδεnρεlτ Tensou! 03:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed none of her other sprites have a sliver-tipped tail, or the gash on her shoulder. Should that be added? CinderLion 15:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC)CinderLion She couldve gotten the scar after she became leader, which seems most likely, and the silver-tipped tail is from age. ''Oblivion '' Fly my pretties, fly... 16:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyone noticed that the warrior pic is darker than the others? Skyflight 16:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Tail? I know it says in Bluestar's prophecy that she has a long sleek tail, but I don't think that should be there because that was when she was a kit, and it's pretty obvious she meant sleek for a kit because she was older and young kits have fluffy fur. In comparison, but she still has long fur. 20:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, someone removed the sources on her eye colour, thick fur (I found sources for these, those, so I put them back) and completely took off the silver-tipped tail. Gee. 20:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Trivia I was going to put this trivia up but wanted to know what people thought of it: In Into the Wild, Graystripe mentions Bluestar only mentors deputy's kits, but how could he know this unless Bluestar had another deputy or Redtail had other kits? Let me know what you think! [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]God of Ghosts and spirits ... 17:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I see what you're saying, but I don't think it's needed. If it's in the article already, I don't think we need to put it in the trivia. 18:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. [[User:Dappleclaw|'Dappleclaw']]God of Ghosts and spirits ... 18:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) If that was after Firepaw became her apprentice, I just think he meant he was lucky to be her apprentice. 04:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, both of you are just a tad off. Graypaw ''really said Firepaw was lucky to be her apprentice because leaders usually only mentored the kits of deputies, not that Bluestar did.Emberstarfireclan 15:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Im new but i think if she gives up her kits to BECOME depute that should be put in trivia. Well, it's states it throughout BP. So We don't need to. And sign with 4~ Seafang 19:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Quote? What's with the quote at the beginning? It looks good, but is it supposed to be there? Aspenheart 15:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it is, it has been decided on a discussion in Project Characters (obviously). 16:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Someone's a little grouchy, Frostheart. :P Yes Aspenheart, I'm glad you like it. :) 18:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Frostheart, I was just wondering. If I was adding one to a page, what quote should I put there? Any one I think is important? Or is there a special one I should put there? Aspenheart 22:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Add the quote that shows their personality the most to the article. Or, if you find a better one, please add it. :) 21:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yup. And use the template . 21:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Do i have to point out again that thick fur is not the same as long fur? It never actually said she had long fur, just thick...Emberstarfireclan 12:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Charat dead/alive It says on her charat box that she was alive in Starlight, and dead in Twilight. She died in The Darkest Hour, right? Needs to be fixed. - 19:05, November 3, 2010 (UTC) The deadbooks are not about which book they died in, nor is it about seeing a dead body. It is about seeing them postdeath (StarClan, Dark Forest, ect). So the charcat is fine. 22:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, its fixed whatever =D - 00:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) In Bluestar's prophect it keeps saying she has short legs I see that now! I'll add it in - 21:09, November 15, 2010 (UTC) She had short legs when she was an apprentice, meaning her legs were shorter than the other apprentices - who were also older than her. Moonflower said they'd grow, and, judging by the fact that it isn't mentioned after she's made a warrior, they did. So no, I'd say don't add it in. 21:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure she died in A Dangerous Path. Brightheart mentioned her before daisy's first kit's warrior ceremony in Outcast. SotM Do we really need a section for Sign of the Moon? Cause if she's not mentioned, then she's not mentioned and that's that. You don't see a section for Twilight on Cloudstar's page, do you? 23:45, April 29, 2011 (UTC) We don't need one. Go ahead and delete it. 23:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Former mate? I have a question: Did Bluestar and Oakheart become mates again in StarClan or did they remain former mates? Romance Girl 06:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl Good question! Cherrynose Addition to trivia? I'm reading Bluestar's Prophecy and on page 276 it say's this; "Snowfur!" Sunfall's mew snapped Bluefur from her thoughts. "You'll patrol the RiverClan border with Thrushpelt, Tawnyspots, Sparrowpelt, and Windflight." Should someone put that she was mistakenly called Snowfur into her trivia? Seafang 18:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Done. Good eye, Seafang! =) 19:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what if Sunfall calling Snowfur is what alerted Bluefur? Stormcast180 Oakheart Ok, here I am again talking about mates and stuff. But I've noticed twice, both in Bluestar's Prophecy and Forest of Secrets that she mentioned that she and Oakheart were no longer mates. "She looked at her former mate" and "We were not mates for long" lead me to believe that they should be listed as former mates. I feel they may be friends in StarClan, but they did not remain mates throughout their lives and cats cannot "mate" in StarClan. Also, if you still wanted to call them mates afterwards, after a cat dies they are listed as former mates, such as Mudfur and Brightsky. Thanks for reading this. 03:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC) This is kind of unrelated, but Mudfur and Brightsky should not be listed as former mates, nor should any other cats whose mates have died. Just because they're dead doesn't mean they stop loving each other. 03:41, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I kind of feel the same way about that, I just brought up that point because we do that. I believe that Mudfur loved her even when he became a medicine cat 03:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) However, Bluestar and Oakheart should be listed as former :P I'm gonna go change Mudfur's article and anyone else I can find. 03:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Elder? Wouldn't she be an elder?(Before she died) PurpleCupcake06 22:28, July 1, 2012 (UTC) She was never listed as an elder and is therefore not an elder. She was the leader all the way to the end. 22:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC) In the end it said that she is very old so maybe it should be? -Cherrynose :No. As Atelda has said, she was never listed as an elder. Therefore, she does not get listed as one. She was a leader up until she died. Old or not, that does not mean she gets listed as an elder. LOL LOL she is mistaken so many times in char pics. I should talk about this to the Erins... oh 15:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC)sharpheart4 First, talk about this with PCA. Second, look at the captions of the charats. If it says Alternate, that means it's just a charat describing a way she looked accidentally in one of the books. Frogpath, July 22, 2102 Death Why do people keep saying she drowned? She didn't. If you guys re-read what happened, it wasn't just the water that killed her. To say she drowned is an assumption, because there were also multiple other factors that played a major part in her death, including old age, the dogs, and the pressure of the water itself. She fell off a cliff, for StarClan's sake. I don't think her death should say "drowned", because that's clearly not what happened. Read the prologue of Bluestar's Prophecy again. If she drowned, would she have been able to speak or anything because of the water in her lungs? I don't think so. If her mind had been deprived of blood for too long and she died because of that, she wouldn't have been able to speak, let alone apologize to her kits. Yes, Bluestar didn't just drown, although the water that she coughed up after falling into it didn't help her have a longer life. It even says in her Super Edition prologue that she nearly drowns, not that she does. There were many factors that played a part in her death. Falling off a cliff could kill Twolegs with the force of impact on ground, and even jumping into the river from the cliff's height could extremely hurt when you hit the water in the wrong way with the pressure. Also, she was getting old, and the injuries that the dogs gave her wasn't good for her. After reading her Super Edition, I have always had one question. Goosefeather told her "Like fire, you will blaze through the forest. But beware: Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water.", and Oakheart offered to teach her how to swim after she taught him to climb a tree. Bluestar denied his offer because she was scared of water after hearing her uncle's prophecy. However, if Bluestar had learned how to swim, do you think that she would have lived after falling into the river with the dog pack, able to swim and not flail around in there?Mistystar31 (talk) 06:32, September 5, 2013 (UTC) UPSET ABOUT TIGERSTAR MUCH??????? UPSET ABOUT TIGERSTAR MUCH???? Why did she act so disappointed about Tigerstar? I KNOW I lost all my respect for Bluestar after Forest Of Secrets. She needs to suck it up. Poor Firestar only tried to be a good deputy and help Bluestar but would almost get his ears shredded every time! I'm glad Bluestar is dead. She only made Thunderclan a tragic place in her leadership. Firestar was the best leader ever. SPOILER ALERT!!!!!! Oh why did he have to die? :'( That turned into a Firestar Fanpost really fast.... ~Regifloat222Riverstar, Leader of the Thunder Snipes! 22:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) This is not the place to discuss your thoughts on the character, only to help improve her page. Please take your thoughts into an appropriate forum or blog, please and thank you :) 22:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Cause of death?? I'm not sure if the person was lazy, or just did'nt know, but "killed by water" does not describe how she died. did she drown? did she suffer from hyperthermia? was the force of impact when she hit the water so dramatic that she died? this question has long since bugged me over the years. Has Erin Hunter clarified it? Or does nobody know the answer? Thankyou for your time. 05:25, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I told you people that was a stupid way to put it. 05:29, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, what /should/ we put? We can't say she drowned because that's not entirely accurate. As said before, there were multiple complications that lead to her death. I have placed 'multiple factors' in her charcat and something in her trivia telling that multiple issues like grief, stress and old age contrinuted. 05:42 Tue Nov 6 If you guys want to go the multiple factors route here and get into technicalities, we might as well list that for every cat that died ever. Mousefur didn't just die of her wounds. Technically she also died because she was old. Swiftpaw wasn't just killed by dogs. He died because of his own pride, because of blood-loss, and because of trauma caused by his wounds. Look at it this way: a person that's shot int he brain isn't technically just killed because a bullet went through their brain. You could also say depression killed them if it was suicide, you could say it was neural damage caused by the bullet, you could say it was very sudden loss of senses caused by a severance of the brain and the spine. But in the end the most immediate thing you can say about cause of death is "bullet to the brain." Same goes for Bluestar. The only thing we can say is that she drowned because, even though many factors attributed to her death, drowning is the heaviest factor that contributed to her final death. Prove me wrong. She went under water and took water into her lungs. Even if she did not immediately die underwater, this is the cause of death. This is the definition of drowning. She drowned. Why is there even anything to argue about here? 15:43, November 7, 2012 (UTC) (shelly signed out) So because it's the heaviest factor in her death, that's the one we have to put? Huh, go figure. And how do /you/ know it's the final cause? She could have already been dying as she plunged off the cliff. Maybe her entire body started to shut down from the impact. We don't know. To say that her cause of death is drowning is /not/ accurate. Perhaps it's the one that finished her off, but that does not mean it is the largest factor. Cloudy, you're splitting hairs here. If you want to go the multiple factors route with Bluestar, you must do so with every cat. She drowned and that killed her. This is something we know, even if there were other factors that contributed to it. Page six of Bluestar's Prophecy. "As she coughed, water bubbled at her lips, but she forced herself to keep going." (even though cats don't have lips) This proves pretty definitively that she had water in her lungs. And the description of her battle underwater is enough to convince me that it wasn't the impact that killed her. In any case, she fell into churning water. Impact from churning water is very low. If she'd fallen into calm waters, maybe the impact would have killed her. Unless you want to start listing "multiple factors" for every cat, because multiple factors contribute to every death ever in history, you can't just split hairs on Bluestar. 16:18, November 7, 2012 (UTC) (shelly) And if it's the one that finished her off, then yes, we should list it. Drowning's the one thing we know for certain contributed to her death. Everything else is assumption. We don't know she died of age, depression, exhaustion, or impact. We know she drowned. Why on Earth wouldn't we use that? 16:19, November 7, 2012 (UTC) We pride ourselves on having accurate information; how is this any different? We should be as accurate as we can be with a character's death. I'm not saying that the impact is what killed her, but, it may have played a role in it. But we shouldn't just list the largest factor, /if/ it even is. We're assuming by saying that drowning is her final cause. (not that I don't believe it, but, for argument's sake) The impact, stress, exhaustion, ect, could have played a part, since she was already unwell before the incident. This is what talk pages are for; to discuss things. If it means "splitting hairs" to come to a conclusion, that's my right. Also, we shouldn't do this for cats like Swiftpaw and Mousefur, because that isn't the same case. No, it's the same case, Cloudy. Everyone dies of multiple causes. And yes we pride ourselves in accurate information. So we should list the one thing we know about how she died: she drowned. You admit it yourself, she did. the things you list off are assumptions we have no way of knowing. We can make a trivia statement about those things if you believe it to be relevant, but in the end we should be listing the one thing we really know, the fact that she drowned. This is as accurate as we can be. Listing "multiple factors" is the assumption, not the drowning. We don't know that those factors contributed to her death. We do know she drowned and died on the banks of the river with water coming from her lungs and unable to catch her breath because that's what happens when you have fluid in your lungs. 16:41, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I think a trivia statement would suffice, as long as it's mentioned the possibility of other factors playing a role in her death. (and as a random note, I always thought you couldn't speak if you have water in your lungs? That's what threw me off. o.O) You can, actually. I'm reading a book right now about a girl with thyroid cancer, which causes you to drown on dry land, basically, and she recounts an instance in which she was dying but was saved. She was able to speak, though barely, as she died. As long as there's still a little air in your lungs, you can muster a few words. And I'm fine with the trivia statement. But her charcat should list drowning, maybe with a note that links to the trivia if you want. 17:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Mentally Unstable? Sorry if I'm making a big deal out of a tiny thing. But I was wondering if Bluestar is mentally unstable. I added that she was mentally unstable to her article, because as far as I know, mentally unstable means incapable of making sane desicions and/or depressed. To me, this seems to describe Bluestar, but I might be wrong, my edit was undone later. I am not by any means saying this was wrong. But can someone please clear up what mentally unstable means? And does that apply to Bluestar? (Sorry, it's been a while since I read Warriors, and I made a few careless edits. I'll make sure to double-check in the books.) Flightsky (talk) 13:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Trivia It says in Bluestar's Prophecy ''that she had 2 lives left, though she lost 3 in the original series. Can you put that in trivia? ~SparkyWhisker4~ The flow of life... where is that? 21:03, December 16, 2012 (UTC) New main quote I think I've found a really great quote we could put as Bluestar's main quote. I don't have TLH, but in one of the last paragraphs of the prologues, she hisses, when the others cats there are saying how they will protect their Clan, "And I will die a tenth time to save ThunderClan!" Or somewhere around that. One sec, I'll grab my nook which has a sample... I think pg. 6/7 and the exact sentence is... ''"Bluestar thrashed her tail. 'And I will die a tenth time to defend ThunderClan!" ''StarClan, I love that quote :3 So, what do you guys think? Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 02:54, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ''Mistystar's Omen Mistyfoot/star briefly mentioned in the novella that Bluestar that she was unaware of Oakheart being her father until her (Bluestar's) death. Please add to the respective section, thanks. Maplewing 20:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) That has more to do with Mistyfoot and Oakheart than Bluestar, it should not be put in the trivia of this page. 20:08, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Note? I clicked on the see note next to where it said that she drowned, but it didn't lead to anything. Can someone fix this? I'd do it myself, but I don't know how.Amberflower (talk) 18:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Amberflower of WindClan Hm, that's odd... I was just on this page a day or two ago and it worked just fine. Maybe try it again today? ouo Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 22:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, never mind. It works. Must have been a glitch in my computer. Sorry for disturbing you.Amberflower (talk) 21:51, February 5, 2013 (UTC)Amberflower of WindClan Oh, it's no problem, dear :3 Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 21:27, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Spelling Error In Into the Wild, page 44, it erroneously says "Blusetar". Can someone add that to the trivia? 01:33, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that it's already in the trivia, but if it's not, ya know...you can add that in yourself. 03:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I've added it in. I just checked in my copy of ITW, and its actually a bit funny, to me. :D 11:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) True Mate In Bluestar's Prophecy, we see that Bluestar and Crookedstar originally like each other as apprentices, and at first she doesn't like his brother Oakheart due to his "arrogance". However, after/during a battle with RiverClan, Crookedstar ends their friendship and she became friends and later mates with Oakheart. Although they had to break up in life and never truly talk or interact at all afterwords, in order to not cause any suspicion about their kits or Clan loyalty, they once again became mates in StarClan. So both tomcats ended up their friendship with her, but she mated with Oakheart again in death. Also, Thrushpelt seemed to have a huge crush on her, and if she had not really interacted/met with Oakheart, she could have returned the crush and mated with him. So who do you think was the correct mate for her? Oakheart and Bluestar truly loved each other, although they did the best for their Clans and "temporarily" broke up. Their love started like her friendship with Crookedstar, and if he was willing to continue his friendship, they could have mated instead. And if she never interacted much with either RiverClan warriors, Bluestar most likely would have mated with Thrushpelt; this however would mean she most likely would not have been able to get rid of her kits in a good way and become deputy, thus causing Thistleclaw to make a lot of trouble for ThunderClan. So who do you think, regardless of Clan loyalty and deputy problems, was Bluestar's best mate choice? This includes Crookedstar, thinking if he had remained friends and later mates with her.